


After Hours at Brooklyn Public Library

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Digital Art, Librarian Bucky Barnes, Library Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: Soon after he comes out of ice, Steve finds out Dum Dum wrote a memoir and visits the local library in hopes of finding a copy of the book. And he does find it, with the help of a stunningly handsome librarian.Then he gets some.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	After Hours at Brooklyn Public Library

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only one square away from a bingo! whee!
> 
> honestly i came up with the idea of dum dum writing a memoir 5 minutes ago and now i'm obsessed with it, like imagine all the juicy war stories of howling commandos! or like him talking about some republican politican's shitty policies and saying "steve wouldn't stand for this shit, god rest his soul" ~~or like imagine him going "howard stark had a big fat boner for steve alright"~~
> 
> anyway, let me know what you think! come chat with me on [tumblr](https://heathenfromheaven.tumblr.com/) if you want! i'd love new moots

**Author's Note:**

> Title: After Hours at Brooklyn Public Library  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130131  
> Square filled: A1 - Public Place  
> Rating: Mature  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Digital Art, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Librarian Bucky Barnes, Public Blow Jobs, Library Sex  
> Summary: Soon after he came out of ice, Steve finds out Dum Dum wrote a memoir and visits the local library in hopes of finding a copy of the book. And he does find it, with the help of a stunningly handsome librarian.
> 
> Then he gets some.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
